an unsual stereotype
by Gene-Master
Summary: you've all probably read this stereotypical naruto scene, so I decided to write my own lame little parody of it.


**hi Gene-Master here.**

**I know I haven't uploaded (or tried) anything since I shut down my first and last fic (might make more, not probable).**

**anyway I always though the whole stereotypical start of a naru-fic where he runs from a mob and gets beaten once again.**

**so I decided to write a little parody to said scene.**

**does that mean this is a fanfiction of a fanfiction.**

**fanfictionception?**

**anywho on with the show.**

* * *

It had been 8 years, 8 years of mourning for the dreaded day the kyuubi attacked konoha an many lost friends and family, and also home of our ramen-loving protagonist.

as usual the festivities went on, those who mourned with family stayed inside with their remaining relatives, those who didn't have any on the other hand went out and usualy drunk themselves into a stupor. some would wonder why people would celebrate the anniversary of such a dreadful day.

the answer was simple, it drew tourist, tourist meant money and business. and since the festival was loud enough for a good time but not enough to disturb the mourning people, the festival was held in the market square so usually the sound barely reached the residential area's.

but enough of that, the exiting (sort of) part was the fox chase that took place each year on this date.

a crowd had gathered in the evening, made up mostly of the men who weren't to drunk or hadn't anything other to do.

the crowd's unofficial leader gave a short speech an sent the handful of men on their way, each member took to a different street, looking for the blond orange wearing little brat.

it didn't take long until the boy was found sitting (well lounging/laying) on a park bench reading some sort of manga.

the member who found him was a moderately handsome man in his late thirties, he had short brown hair and a pair of plain glasses covering plain grey eyes, his clothes consisted of the regular outfit for a merchant and if the ring on his finger was to be believed he was a married man, the only not-average bit about him was the tattoo of a sea-turtle on his right arm.

he looked to the boy reading his manga grining and muttering to himself every now and then. scratching his head the brown haired merchant stood still for a moment before rushing back to gather the rest of the mob.

after a few minutes the man had collected the rest of the mob an the unnoficial leader had once again retaken control.

at first the mob snuck up on the boy (a crowd of civilians all crouched together looked realy suspicious and creepy).

and once the leader screamed "charge" the child jumped up and sprinted off.

the crowd managed to keep up somewhat but the boy had two advantage's

1 the boy decided he wanted to be a ninja, and a ninja should be able to run like the best, so in his spare time naruto ran lots.

though his speed wasn't anything special he could get enough distance between himself and the civilians, not to mention due to a certain fox he had virtualy unlimited stamina.

and secondly the boy was small, capable of taking shortcuts and jumping over or running under carts and stalls. forcing the crowd to take a longer route.

and such the chase went on, last year the chase went on for roughly 3 hours until the sandaime got word of it and broke it up.

however the civilians where especially determined to capture the boy and thus began running faster the boy watching the civilians over his shoulder every now and then was laughing his ass of at the exhausted face's of the little civvies.

however at some point a drunk anbu decided to risk his job and threw a melon at the boy.

why a melon you ask, simple it was because the anbu was hiding inside a melon stand.

why a melon stand you ask, simple he was dared to stay inside a melon stand all night by some friends off duty.

and so the drunk anbu bribed the melon salesman he sat down inside the box of melons and applied a henge to turn his head into a melon.

surprisingly this melon stands where a common hiding spot for anbu all over the world, because really where else are they going to hide, the shadows? couldn't be more suspicious, not to mention its the first place hostile shinobi search.

anyway back to the little boy.

he was having fun of course however once a melon collided with the side of his head at terminal velocity things went south. dazed (and confused) he fell forwards covered in red fruit-flesh.

once the murderous mob caught up their faces of anger and annoyance slowly morphed into confusion.

the leader stepped forwards.

"what now... weve never gotten this far." he asked confused.

the crowd ruled silent before an old man at the back spoke up in a loud voice "the end has come!" running the opposite side of the street wearing a sandwich sign over his cloths. the crowd looked at him before a younger member of the group fell forwards in a fetal position "I don't know how to handle this" he repeated to himself.

the rest of the crowd slowly dissipated until the blond boy woke up not so dazed anymore but much more confused.

and then he went to ichiraku for ramen still covered in red fruit-flesh. later he would be forced into the hospital by a panicking ayame.

* * *

**so what do you think.**

**feel free to do what you want. review or not I don't care, and feel free to take the scene for your own fic (if you need it for some reason).**

**love and peace -vash the stampede**

**WTFYOLOZOMGLOLWUT - Gene-master**


End file.
